


crona + the great figuring out of their gender

by lukieee



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gender Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukieee/pseuds/lukieee
Summary: Gender was the mortal enemy of Crona Gorgon. They just didn’t know what fit. After a childhood of being called “it” as a most-used pronoun, they honestly didn’t know what was comfortable now that they had friends who’d love them unconditionally. They almost felt as if there were too many options, and out of the many things that Crona couldn’t deal with, a lot of options was one of them.
Relationships: Crona & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Crona & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	crona + the great figuring out of their gender

**Author's Note:**

> he/him used for soul, she/they used interchangeably for maka, they/them used for crona !!  
> this one is FULL of self-projecting/headcanons and i do not apologize  
> also once again didn't proofread this

Gender was the mortal enemy of Crona Gorgon. They just didn’t know what fit. After a childhood of being called “it” as a most-used pronoun, they honestly didn’t know what was comfortable now that they had friends who’d love them unconditionally. They almost felt as if there were too many options, and out of the many things that Crona couldn’t deal with, a lot of options was one of them.

That brings us to today. Crona was visiting with Maka and Soul, as they’d been invited over by Maka for a day to visit and be able to relax. Throughout their discussion, Crona realized something. Every time that the two referred to them, they either referred to Crona using he or they. They weren’t.. particularly sure how to feel about that. They wondered if they could just ask Soul or Maka. They knew that Soul had transitioned to male, and that Maka was feminine-leaning nonbinary. But what were they? What label would be the perfect fit for them when they had barely ever thought for themself? Their whole life had been dedicated to helping others thus far and they were only recently learning to stop pushing their own problems out of the way to help others. Crona thought perhaps that they might just ignore this like everything else, though. They didn’t know how to deal with it, so why should they?

Maka noticed them getting distant in the way that they tended to when their thoughts filled their head. “Crona?” She attempted to get their attention back, as they flinched a little, being shaken back into reality. “Is something wrong, are you ok?” Two questions at once that Crona wasn’t sure if they could deal with right this second. So, how did they respond? 

“Gender!” They said in a voice that rang with anxiety.

“What about it?” Soul asked. 

With the experience that both Maka and Soul had, they would most likely be the best help. 

Maka had their own experience with realizing they were fem-leaning non-binary. It was almost too easy to figure out, in her eyes. After learning that one could use more than one set of pronouns, she’d settled on preferring she/they. They didn’t feel fully connected to being a girl, but it was more comfortable than any masculinity. In general, the line of femininity and androgyny was where Maka Albarn felt the most comfortable. 

Soul had his experience of realizing he was a transgender guy. It wasn’t until he was about 10 when the dysphoria had really hit him. He tried to get himself transitioned as quickly as possible. He was now at a point where he was happy with himself and how he presented. He thought he was cool, and that was what he was going for. Femininity just wasn’t his vibe, so changed himself for the better. Masculinity was where Soul Evans felt the most comfortable.

But where did Crona fall? The concepts of androgyny, femininity, and masculinity all made their head spin. There was too much. And they realized they were falling into their thoughts again. And they hadn’t even answered Soul’s question. They’d just said “gender”, then dipped back into their spiral of thoughts. They were snapped out of it by Ragnarok, who was bonking them on the head. “Hey idiot! You haven’t even answered his question yet!”

They jumped a little bit. “Ragnarok, I’m getting there! I-I’m sorry!” Maka simply laughed it off. “It’s fine, Crona, speak at your own pace!” She reassured them gently, coming over to where they sat and holding their hand, in a platonic and caring way. They sighed a little, calming down. “I’m sorry, I just started thinking about my gender out of nowhere and it started bothering me and I don’t know how to deal with my gender, and--” They started to spiral out loud. Maka squeezed their hand and put one hand on their back to try to ground them. “Hey, hey! Relax, it’s okay, it’s okay, Crona.” They started to calm down as Maka talked them down, their spiral stopping. 

Once they’d calmed down, they heard Maka say, “Now, let’s work out your thoughts, okay Crona?” They took a moment to think about it. Were they really ready to work this out? Well, they had no choice now, unless they were to leave. However, they couldn’t just run from everything they felt. “Okay.” They said, taking a deep breath. 

“Tell us what’s on your mind, Crona.” Maka spoke for themself and Soul. If anyone would help, it’d be these two. Someone else could probably help as well, but they were already here with these two now, preparing to spill all their thoughts of their gender problems. What would they even say? They weren’t even sure themselves what was on their mind. Just that gender made their head spin. 

So that’s what they would say. 

“I’m trying to figure out what… works for me with gender and it’s making my head spin,” They sounded confused with themself, as if they’d been imprisoned for a crime they didn’t commit. “Ah, the figuring out of gender.” Soul sighed out, sounding wistful. Maka nodded, they knew the drill. She reached for a piece of paper, and started writing. Soul knew what she was doing. Crona did not, and that scared them. What if they’d been writing about this to use this information to make fun of them?! No, no, they had to trust their friends, these two of all people would never do anything like that. 

Maka handed them a piece of paper. It was a template of sorts. It listed things such as potential pronouns, labels, and things of the sort. Crona didn’t exactly understand what it was for, then Maka explained that they were to fill out everything that they were comfortable with in yellow highlighter, everything they were iffy about in orange, and anything that was an absolute no in pink. So, they got to work on that paper.

After a bit of inquiring, highlighting and scribbling, (and Ragnarok demanding a paper for himself, which he just ended up eating) Crona handed Maka the paper. Comfortable with androgyny. Iffy about masculinity and femininity. Good with they/them. Iffy about he/she pronouns. Maka left an optional spot for their name, because they could’ve always chosen a new name if they’d pleased. It would have been perfectly understandable, but over time with their friends, Crona was just fine. “So, non-binary, right?” Crona made sure they were reading the form correctly. “Mhm,” Crona nodded. “It fit best, I think. I’m not a boy or a girl, I don’t really feel too close to either of those.” They looked away, almost ashamed as they said that. Maka and Soul both felt that they should reassure them. “I’m non-binary as well, you know!” Maka started. “Just leaning femininely. I feel kind of.. disconnected from gender as well, you’re not alone!” After hearing these words, Crona smiled, and muttered to themself. “I’m non-binary.” And they repeated that phrase until they were completely confident in their words. 

Soul and Maka both let them know how proud they both were of them. Both of the two were glad that their friend had figured themself out, and with their help. The two let them know that they were more than glad to help, and if they needed any other help related to that topic, or anything else, that they were welcome to come ask them. Crona left their apartment feeling incredibly happy. Then Ragnarok emerged

“Hey, what’s this all supposed to mean for MY gender, huh?”

And Crona simply giggled. 


End file.
